Insults Don't Help
by seastar529
Summary: Aster likes Syrus but dosent know that Zane is his brother. This will only make more sense if you read. Read and Review please!


Insults Don't Help

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh gx or Chazz, Jesse, and Aster would fight over Syrus.

Warning: Yaoi, kind of AU, weird

This is something I have been imagining for a very long time but never had the courage to write please I have no idea how people like this so no flames it isn't my best!

#######################

Aster Phoenix was not a happy person now. He was in Duel Academy, dumped by his manager, and stuck there! He had made friends with Jaden and company sure, but there was this one boy who had light blue hair that flowed gently in the wind, and silver eyes that under the glasses he wore caught the light in a way that made your heart either melt or pump so hard it felt like you were going to burst right then and there! Yes he knew he was gay and that he had fallen into a deep love with this boy. The problem was this boy Syrus ignored him, or if he couldn't was distantly polite like he had murdered the child's brother.

That day they were all in Chazz's dorm. They had popcorn, snacks and blankets ready and Syrus was actually bouncing up and down grinning so widely everyone thought his face would split and Aster definitely didn't want that to happen.

"Hey I missed something so please feel free to clue mein!" Aster spoke up.

"Zane is dueling tonight, that is what is going on, where have you been we talk about this so often!" Syrus yelled jumping onto the couch.

'Oh only staring at an angel that hasn't gotten to heaven yet!' Aster thought but out loud he said, "So what Jaden and I are so much better than him!" The others were giving him the universal don't go there sign.

"No he is the best you may have beaten him but he got to where he is now by skill not lies and deceit like you!" the short teen yelled making the pro move back.

"Hey the duel is starting!" Chazz yelled making Syrus smile and jump back to the couch and turn to the TV.

Seeing his confused face Jaden brought the pro outside. They sat down at the edge of the cliff silently and it took a few minutes to actually start the conversation.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, or are you as clueless as I was before Alexis told me? Zane is Syrus' older brother." Jaden explained making the silver-haired boy wince.

"And I was the one…." He started but then trailed off unable to continue this sentence.

"Insulted and destroyed his brother's career yup and that is why he hates you!" Jaden finishes for him making him breathe deeply. "Look I know you love him its written all over your face, so I am going to give you a bit of advice! He is mad because you insult his brother, and you do it a lot so that is the reason he is annoyed with you! He is the most important thing to Syrus and that's all you need to know!"

Aster nodded slightly before going inside he was determined to get the little angel and that was all there was to it! Inside the duel was almost done Zane was about to lose! No wait scratch that he lost and Syrus ran out of there. Aster followed him quietly.

"Big brother, I know why you keep losing but you can't give up I look up to you and so does a lot of others! Please conquer your doubts. I know you can do it you always have before!"

"I am going to go out on a limb here and say you two used to be very close!" Aster spoke from behind getting the smaller to jump slightly in surprise.

"Yeah then he started dueling so much and he changed from the person he was. Now though he has been losing nonstop since your duel with him and you keep insulting him!" the bluenette cried.

"Look I have to say that I am totally sorry for insulting your brother I just found out that you two were related, and I just wanted to impress someone that I liked!" he coughed trying not to slip and say who he was trying to impress.

"A lot of the times we were alone though!" his eyes widen when he figures it out.

"Uh yeah I kind of like you and I know you are mad at me!" he stopped when Syrus kissed him on the lips.

"You know I kind of like you too when you aren't insulting my brother like you have been doing!"

"Sorry about that!" Aster grinned before kissing harshly again.

###############################

That was really fun there needs to be more Syrus stories angelshipping, crystalshipping (Jesse x Syrus), and this pairing I think should be seen more of so I think I'll try to get a crystalshipping one up soon!


End file.
